Vehicles including on-board batteries (e.g., hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles) have been known. An example of such vehicles is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration for adjusting a temperature of a battery by blowing air in a vehicle compartment to the battery (a battery pack). The air blown to the battery needs to be exhausted after used for cooling down the battery. The vehicle of Patent Document 1 includes an exhaust duct in a luggage room of the vehicle. The exhaust duct extends to the outside of the vehicle for sending the air to the outside of the vehicle.